


Love Proof

by belbar74



Category: The Closer
Genre: F/F, Scene in a life, domestic love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 08:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belbar74/pseuds/belbar74
Summary: Just a short scene of domestic life and love.





	Love Proof

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote and posted this over 5 years ago on ff.net and since I haven’t been on that site in several years I had forgotten I had even posted. So I thought I would move it to ao3 where my life actually is. :) I know this is incredibly short but my love of Brenda and Sharon is incredibly long so maybe one day I will expand this story.

Brenda had unexpectedly been able to leave work early. She had come home and immediately began packing. She was looking forward to two days without the responsibility of work and just time spent with Sharon.

It was hard to believe it had been five years since they had decided to commit there lives to each other. She had no regrets about that decision and hoped Sharon felt the same way. The only regret she had was that they had not found each other sooner.

She thought about all the relationships she had before meeting Sharon. She had not truly known love, trust and acceptance until she met Sharon. However, Brenda also believed without all those previous unhealthy relationships she would not have appreciated what she had today. She heard a car outside and smiled as she realized Sharon was home. She went to the door to welcome her home. She hoped Sharon was looking forward to the weekend and there future as much as she was.


End file.
